


Masquerade

by Shinichis Lover (Crazee_Mentalist)



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Sex with a stranger, Smut, Stranger Sex, mole fetish, we all know kaneki is a boob man so...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 02:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazee_Mentalist/pseuds/Shinichis%20Lover
Summary: CCG held a masquerade ball, and Haise couldn’t take his eyes (and hands) off the girl with the rabbit mask.





	Masquerade

“I don’t see what’s the point of me wearing this mask. My hair is recognizable anywhere!” Haise complained, mentally blaming the fate for giving him this weird hair.

“Don’t worry Maman, we will pretend like we don’t know you.” Saiko patted his shoulder and intending to give him an assuring smile, but it turned out into a huge grin instead.

“Ugh.”

He was wearing his own mask that Uta had designed for him. It made him look badass, but no matter how much the mask covered his face, the black roots on his hair would make everyone identified him as Sasaki Haise anyway.

Inside the spacious ballroom, everyone was unrecognizable due to the masks on their faces. Some even put on surgery mask or Anonymous mask just to mess around with the masquerade theme. Haise sat near the bar zone, enjoying the song that was played in the room.

After the Bureau Chief had made his speech, everyone proceeded to ask their partners or some strangers to dance. Haise tried to request Saiko to dance with him, but she quickly turned him down and went away with Mutsuki. He wanted to ask Akira but he could not find her anywhere. His eyes scanned the room and landed on a girl with a full rabbit mask on her face with pink coloured hair. Apparently, she was looking at his direction as if waiting for him to approach her.

Haise walked over to the girl with the rabbit mask and studied her appearance a bit more. Her sleeveless purple dress was knee length and hugged her curves but it was quite revealing at the front, emphasizing her cleavage. He gulped, his face flushed a little. He looked up and observed her hair. Despite the pink hair, he managed to discern that it was definitely a wig. ‘ _Why didn’t I consider wearing a wig? That could hide my identity even further._ _Damn!’_

The girl with the rabbit mask realized his eyes lingered on her and she tilted her head towards him in a coy manner.

“Hello, Rabbit. Would you like to dance?” He tried to give off a sweet smile but with the mask on his face, it made him looked creepy instead.

“Hmm. I don’t know. Why do you think I should dance with you?” She asked, playfully. Her fingers were playing around with her wig.

“Because I’m a fun guy and it would be _fun_ tastic?” she snorted.

“Alright. Sure. Whatever.” Haise took out his right hand and she accepted it. He guided her to the dance floor and he immediately placed his left hand on her waist, trying to look confident even though he wasn’t.

They danced accordingly to the song tune, but it was pretty apparent that both were amateurs. But they tried and somehow got better at it even though it had only been five minutes. The way the girl touched his shoulder, held his hand, and moved along with him, he could feel a somewhat familiar feeling. Her perfume was definitely familiar, though he could not recall where he came across that scent.

“Who are you? Which squad are you from?”

“I’m not from CCG. My best friend invited me here. She’s married to the CCG investigator.”

“I see. Her husband’s name is..?“

“Secret.” She winked. Or so he assumed she winked. Her rabbit mask covered her whole face, but just by looking at her stunning body and that slender waist, he could imagine that she must have a beautiful face too. Or maybe that was his wishful thinking.

Her voice did remind him of the most beautiful person on earth, also known as the waitress from :re café. He always visited the café, pretending to read books while in reality, he was trying to steal a glance at the waitress. She was beautiful. Graceful. Flawless. He could not stop thinking of her after he met her for the first time. How could someone as beautiful as her exist in this world? God must have spent extra hours creating her.

But the girl in front of him could not have been her, right? What sort of business would she have with CCG? None. Besides, today was her day off. She must be on a date or something. With a beautiful face like that, it’s impossible for her to be single and available.

“What are you thinking about?” she asked after seeing him a bit lost in thoughts.

“Oh, nothing. You remind me of someone. A waitress at a café.”

“Heh~ how so?”

“I can’t really explain it. You give off a similar vibe to her somehow.”

“Is she… special?”

“Yeah. Very.” His eyes turned soft, he smiled even though she could not see it. “I don’t know why though, ‘cause there’s nothing between us. I just, have a small crush on her I guess?” He laughed nervously.

The laughter stopped as they accidentally bumped into a couple that looked so eerily similar to Akira and Amon, and he confirmed his suspicion when they muttered, “Sorry.” However, that bump caused the girl to trip forward, her arms flailing around him and her breasts pressed against his chest. She lingered for a moment before regaining her composure. Haise blushed furiously, he couldn’t help but stared at the valley of her breasts and saw a tiny mole on her right one. He couldn’t avert his eyes. The mole, located near the valley of her soft looking breasts somehow captivated him.

“Wanna touch it?”

“Hah?! No. I mean- not ‘no’, but, well, you’re a stranger-“

She laughed. Her laughter was like a melody to his ears. It soothed him. He wanted to hear more of it.

“Really? I’m a stranger? How can you be so sure?”

“Well, I’m not so sure either. I can only remember the last three years of my life. Do you by any chance, know me? You don’t act like a stranger at all around me.” He scratched the back of his neck.

“Hmm… how can I recognize who you are when you are wearing a scary mask like that?” she tilted her head.

“Ah- right, I’m sorry. It must be just me.”

“Yeah, it must be just you.” ~~~~

The music changed to a slow one, so the girl circled her arms around his neck and scooted her body closer to him. Haise complied by circling his hands around her lower waist, dangerously close to her plump ass. The girl moved even closer and his hands automatically shifted to her ass but she didn’t seem to mind at all. Due to the close proximity, his hands were itching to grope them but it took him a lot effort to hold it back. They moved slowly together, enjoying the slow and romantic music without saying anything. Just dancing.

The girl scooted even closer until their chests bumped together and she rested her head on his shoulder. She could feel him gulped at the invasion of his personal space, and his heart beat faster but he didn’t show any repulsion. Instead, he pushed her towards his body even more, they were chest to chest, hips to hips and knees to knees.

“Cool mask.” She whispered. Her hands were still circled around his neck, but she was massaging him slowly.

“Thanks. I ordered it from a shop. Yours is cool too. You like rabbits?”

“Yeah, I like them a lot. I keep collecting rabbit kinds of stuff since I was a kid and when I heard there’s a masquerade ball I thought why not buy a rabbit mask? So I did.” She was massaging his shoulder now. Her hand moved so delicately and sensually around him. Haise couldn’t help but let out a small moan.

“Ah, I see. So, where’s your friend? Why is a rabbit like you on your own? Are you lost on your way back to the rabbit hole or something?”

She stared at him for a while before moving closer to his right ear, whispering sensually, “Yes, I think I got lost. Would you mind guiding me back? To the rabbit _hole_?” She emphasized the last word while grinding her hips forward. He gasped, that was when he confirmed that this girl was seducing him. She may wear a rabbit mask but in fact, she was like a succubus, slowly enticing him to succumb to her amorous trap.

As if luck was by the girl’s side, the music changed to a wild one so she turned around and started to wiggle her hips. Feeling a bit bold after her initiative just now, Haise took his chance to grab her hips and they swayed side to side together. Sometimes the girl grinded her ass against him, just for the sake of messing around and observing his reactions. He grunted, but he guided her ass to him again anyway, to savor the pleasure of grinding hips with a stranger. His boxer started to feel a bit tight...

He had never done this before, but this girl didn’t seem like she would do this to just anyone. She must have known his past, he thought, trying to assure his moral self. Well, stranger or not, at least she was not from CCG, it would be really awkward doing this with a colleague that he couldn’t recognize. And the fact that he was doing this with a stranger thrilled him even more.

The girl twirled around, she cupped both of his cheeks towards her. Then she lifted her mask a bit just enough to reveal her lips.

Haise got the sign and wasted no time removing his whole mask to devour her alluring lips. It tasted like something _familiar_ , but he pushed aside the thought of the stranger being a ghoul. Whatever the flavor was, it was intoxicating. And it drew his body more and more towards hers. His hands were caressing her sides and his tongue slipped in, she welcomed him with her own tongue too, both fighting for dominance but he couldn’t get enough. He needed more. More of her lips. Her curvy body.

His hand grabbed her breast.

“Wait, not here.”

They walked away from the dance floor, bodies and lips still stuck to each other like glue. They went to the washroom, and Haise wasted no time opening one of the stalls’ door, went inside, pushed the stranger to the door and straight away kissing her again. He could never get enough of her lips, her mouth, her tongue. He planted small kisses along her jawline to her earlobe.

She raised both of her legs around him and she could feel his erection. She pushed her hips forward and it made her even wetter than she already was.

Haise lowered his head, he sucked her neck vigorously, and did the same for her collarbone.

“Ah!”

“Call my name. It’s Haise.” He murmured, and nibbled her earlobe while his hands slowly groping her voluptuous breasts, she whimpered at the contact.

“Call my name.” He repeated, his eyes were looking directly towards hers.

“Hai-Haise.” She panted. Her swollen lips turned him on even more. He wanted to see her face, but he held it back, as she might change her mind if he did.

So he planted a kiss on the fascinating mole on her breast, while his other hand massaged the left breast through her dress, his fingers played around with her hardened nipple. She wasn’t wearing a bra, so he pulled the dress a bit and licked the awaited nipple before sucking it.

“Ah! Haise!” She pushed against his erection more. Her heels digging into his backside. And he moved along too, never had he experienced such rapture of thrusting when both are still clothed.

They both knew that the toilet stall wasn’t the best place to do this, but at that moment, they didn’t care anymore. The urgency of releasing was unbearable, she was like a drug, and he was enthralled by this beautiful stranger.

He unbuckled his belt and pulled down both his pants and boxer, while the girl removed her panties and lifted her dress.

She was so wet already, ready for him to plunge into her.

He lifted her legs around him and placed his erection right in front of her entrance. He hissed at feeling the sensation of her wet folds.

In one push, he entered her. The girl seemed to be groaning in pain- so he paused for a while, giving her time to adjust to him.

But the pain seemed to cease down soon after, and she commanded him to continue. Which he did.

He started to thrust into her when she seemed ready, slowly at first, but becoming faster and faster with each thrust.

The toilet stall door was shaking every time they moved, and this action made her wig fell, revealing her light blue hair. Haise sucked her right breast. He kissed and bit the mole, it was making him crazy. _She_ was making him crazy.

“Haise!”

“I’m- almost!”

He gripped her left thigh, thrusting harder into her until her moans were too much for him, and he couldn’t take it anymore. He thrust one last time, letting out a loud moan while releasing inside her. He sucked her mole again as he seemed to never get enough of it while pinching her nipple and that was it for her. She shuddered as she came, nails grazing his shirt.

He wanted to see her face, to engrave her expression in his mind as she had her orgasm. As hard as he could, he pulled the rabbit mask off her face.

It was the beautiful waitress from :re café.


End file.
